


Better Weather

by UnderscoreJay



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreJay/pseuds/UnderscoreJay
Summary: I will try to hold you up through those times when you were goneDespite the weather, it gets betterYou won't do this alone..In other words, Alex has a panic attack and Jack comes to the rescue





	Better Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning for panic attacks maybe? This is just a short lil one shot, hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated! XO

Alex rested his head against the cold concrete wall of the bathroom. It wasn't particularly comfortable or sanity but when did that ever matter when you're sobbing uncontrollably anyway?

 

He buried his head in his knees and closed his eyes. He was getting an awful headache, most likely from crying for so long. He tried to control his breaths, slowly overpowering his choked back tears. 

 

After a few minutes of slightly collecting himself, the ginger-haired boy pulled out his phone.

 

**_Hey Jack, could you meet me in the bathroom in the 300 hallway? Asap? I know it's the middle of class but I really need you._ **

 

Jack texted back within less than a minute. He really was that good at replying on time which was one of the many reasons Alex loved him.

 

**_I'll be there in 2 mins, I'm bringing a granola bar and water_ **

 

Staying true to his word, the bathroom door slammed open to reveal a tall boy with a blonde streak going down his natural dark hair.

 

“Lex? You in here?” Jack called out. 

 

“Y-yeah, handicap stall. I really don't feel like getting up, sorry,” Alex managed to get out. His voice was strained.

 

The boy came into the stall to find Alex hiding behind his legs. He looked so small and helpless. It was obvious that he couldn't make eye contact with Jack because of this. 

 

“Oh my god babe, oh my god, I- I'm sorry. Lex? Can you look at me for a second? Alex, please?” Jack was stumbling on his words. He's dealt with this before but never at school so this was just as stressful for him as it was for Alex. 

 

The ginger raised his head to look up at Jack. His hair was sticking up, most likely from pulling at it, his cheeks were pink, and his eyes were completely bloodshot. “I'm sorry. I-I know I'm just this huge fucking burden and it's scary and stressful when I get like this and- and  _ I'm  _ scary and stressful and I.. I just needed someone who I trust right now? I started having a panic attack in the middle of chemistry and I was in a really bad place and I'm-”

 

Jack interrupted him and set a water bottle and small granola bar wrapper down on the sink next to him. “Can you stand up for me?”

 

Alex, confused by the request, listened and slowly got up. Jack practically tackled Alex into a hug. He held his head tightly against his chest but still gently enough to let the shorter boy breathe. At this point, both boys had tears streaming down their cheeks. Despite his own fear and pain, Jack managed to be the care for Alex. 

 

“Hey hey hey, don't cry. I'm here, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. You're  _ not  _ a burden and you're _ not  _ scary. If you were scary and a burden, I wouldn't be here with you right now. I love you  _ so much  _ and you know that. You can stress me out sometimes but it's  _ not  _ your fault and it's  _ not  _ because you're a burden. It's because I care about you a lot and you worry me sometimes, okay? I don't wanna lose you Lex, you mean the world to me.”

 

“Why do you love me? Why do I matter so much if I stress you out? You have your own problems with-with your depression so why would you be with someone who's even more of a mess? I can't help you as much as you help me and I just don't get it,” Alex said quietly. He was crying, but it was much more tame so he could articulate his words better.

 

Jack gently let go of Alex to look at him. He wiped away the tears forming at his eyes with his thumb and smiled sadly at the boy in front of him. “My depression isn't important, okay? Well, uh, not right now anyway. I'm on meds, I'm getting help, I have an amazing boyfriend. I'll be fine, I wanna make sure you will too. And you know know why I love you, dummy. You're intelligent, funny as hell, your smile is so contagious, you're affectionate and caring, and you're such a great listener. Why wouldn't I love you?”

 

He pulled Alex back into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “I have to go finish my math test, I'm gonna leave the food and water on the sink so you can get some energy back in you, okay? I know panic attacks take a lot outta you but you have to leave the bathroom eventually love.”

 

Jack let go of Alex once again, kissing him one last time. “Text me if you ever need me again, okay?”

 

Alex nodded. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Jack said with a smile as he left the bathroom stall. 

 

Alex went over to the sink to grab the granola bar and water bottle, but also discovered a little note attached to the wrapper. 

 

_ Hey, _

 

_ If you're seeing this it means I left. Just wanted to say I love you again lol <3 _

 

_ -Barakat _


End file.
